


Feliz cumpleaños Ralph Macchio

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series) RPF, Karate Kid (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Ralph Bottom, Ralph Macchio doctor, Top William, William Zabka pilot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: au: es el cumpleaños de Ralph y aparentemente William ha olvidado el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo
Relationships: Ralph Macchio/William Zabka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Feliz cumpleaños Ralph Macchio

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración de este fic que hice desde 2009 solo que edité los personajes para Ralph y William, así que lamento mucho los errores ortográficos y gramaticales aquí
> 
> Sé que el cumpleaños de Ralph es el 4 de noviembre pero quería subirlo así que disfrútalo y tanto Ralph como William no son míos sino la trama de la historia que disfrutas.

Hoy he tenido un mal día, hoy perdí un paciente en la sala de operaciones, se estaba desangrando internamente después de un choque automovilístico, traté de parar la hemorragia, pero no pude, fue demasiado tarde, aunque no fue mi culpa, sé que voy a tener esta importancia en no poder sálvalo.

William me dirá que no fue mi culpa, que hice todo lo que pude para salvarlo, pero aun así me sentiré culpable cada vez no pueda salvar a alguien.

Billy es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos unos niños, él trabaja como piloto, él siempre me apoya en cuando más lo necesito cuando estoy sintiéndome culpable o cuando ando depresivo cuando pierdo gente, como quisiera que Billy fuera algo más que mi amigo, pero sé que es imposible por qué él no es gay y no me podrá corresponder.

Por qué si yo el doctor Ralph Macchio está enamorado del gran William Zabka, desde que éramos niños y he tenido que ocultar este amor para no perder su amistad.

Hoy estoy triste ya que es mi cumpleaños, Billy no me ha llamado para felicitarme, sé que no debo de sentirme así ya que Billy de seguro está piloteando un avión y no ha tenido tiempo en llamar, lo comprendo de verdad solo quisiera escuchar su voz, aunque sea para deséame un feliz cumpleaños.

Ahora andaba caminando hacia mi casa que compartía con Billy, aparte de que somos amigos, compartíamos la misma casa ya que nuestros trabajos estaban bien cerca, y aparte luego Billy se la pasa viajando mucho para que compre él una casa para el mismo por eso somos compañeros de cuarto.

Suspiro agotado cuando por fin llegué al hogar, lo único quería era una bebida bien fría, y dormir una semana del día tan cansado que tuve, entro y voy de inmediato por un poco de whisky y miro a mi alrededor y estaba vacío, seguro que Billy está viajando a no sé dónde, me tomo rápido la bebida y me dirigí a mi cuarto comenzando a quitarme la playera y él suerte que tenía puesto.

  
Cuando llegó a mi habitación me quedo en shock, estaba allí acostado y desnudo, William mirándome con una sonrisa en su en rostro, todo el cansancio se esfumó a verlo así en mi cama y me sonrojo a verlo como lo trajo al mundo.

“Feliz cumpleaños Ralph” me dijo sonriéndome, con su brillante sonrisa, pero yo no salgo de mi asombro a verlo en mi cama desnudo.

“ ¿Qué significa esto Billy?” pregunte cuándo por fin salió mi voz.

“Pues es tu cumpleaños Ralph pensé que era obvio” me respondió como si hubiera sido un niño de cinco años.

“Ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué estás en mi cama desnudo?” pregunte ya cansado, lo único quería era dormir, miró como se para y se dirige a mí y yo trajo saliva y trató de no sonrojarme por su cercanía.

“Pensé que era obvio para ti Ralph, soy tu regalo de cumpleaños” me sonrió yo me quedo en shock por lo que dijo y trago saliva nervioso.

“¿Qué?” volví a preguntar aturdido y miro como Billy me sonríe antes de darme un beso yo me quedo paralizado, en ningún millón de años pensé que William Zabka me besaría.

Pasó bastante tiempo besándome hasta que se separó y volvió a verme, yo estaba sin palabras por lo que acaba de pasar.

“Te amo Ralph, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños, oculte estos sentimientos pensando que no me correspondieras, pero ya no aguantaba más en ocultarlos y por eso decidí que hoy fuera el día que te diga mis sentimientos te amo Ralph Macchio y siempre lo haré, nunca dejaré que alguien te haga daño, cuando pierdas un paciente siempre estaré contigo para consolarte y amarte nunca te dejaré solo en tus momentos más difíciles y dolorosos por qué te amo solo espero que algún día me correspondas” no lo deje terminar por qué yo lo bese ahora y él me mira en shock un segundo antes devolver el beso.

“Yo también te amo William igual desde que era un niño sentí cosas por ti, pero por miedo no te lo dije prefiero tener tu amistad que perderla Billy, pero veo que me equivoque ya que tú también me amas, muchas gracias por amarme Billy” conteste sintiendo las lágrimas de felicidad a punto de caer en mis ojos y veo cómo William me sonríe y me abraza yo le correspondo el abrazo con fuerza temiendo que desapareciera.

“Estoy aquí Ralph, nunca voy a desaparecer amor”me contestó como si leyera mi mente y mi agarre, yo solo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho desnudó y eso hizo que preguntara algo que me paso por mi mente.

“¿Y por qué estás desnudó?”pregunte y levantó la mirada para ver una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y yo solo me estremezco.

“Oh era para sorprenderte y vaya que funcionó ya que te quedaste en shock, además estaba así para hacerte el amor” me sonrió con una sonrisa malévola yo solo me sonrojo por sus palabras y antes que me dé cuenta me está devorando la boca sacándome gemidos de placer.

En seguida me acuesta en la cama desvistiéndome lo más rápido que pueda yo solo lo miro muy sorprendido ya que nunca había visto a Billy a si de posesivo y de alguna manera eso es muy excitante y eso hizo que mi miembro se hiciera más grande y que William lo ve y me sonríe.

“Al parecer alguien necesita atención allí” miro su mirada en mi pene y en seguida siento sus labios comenzando a chúpamela y yo solo gimo de placer llevando mis manos por su cabello.

“Oh Billy” gemí su nombre observando en sus ojos una lujuria que no pensé que tuviera y siguió sin parar un segundo en chuparla yo solo gemía más y más, sobre todo cuando siento que mete dos dedos lubricados en mi trasero que hizo que gimiera más alto y escuchando las risas amortiguadas de William por mi pene.

No sé cuánto pasó en chupármela, hasta que separó su boca y sus dedos de mi entrada que me saco un gemido de tristeza, enseguida siento sus labios a los míos y me besa.

“No estés triste Ralph ya vendrá lo mejor confía en mí” me dijo yo solo lo miro tímido que eso hizo que sonriera más.

“Por supuesto que confío en ti Billy” dije con voz baja antes de ver que me besa en mi frente y que comienza a preparar su polla con el lubricante.

Cuando está listo comienza acostarse encima de mí con una delicadeza cuando comienza a penetrarme yo solo saco gemidos débiles hasta que lo siento adentro de mi sacándome un gran gemido de placer, observo cómo Billy me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente antes de comenzar a embestirme.

Nunca pensé que sentiría esta maravillosa sensación de que William me hiciera suyo y mucho menos que me ama como yo lo amo a él, debo de estar soñando, pero sé que es real por la forma que me hace el amor y sus maravillosos toques siento su boca en la mía y me besa yo le correspondo el beso.

“ ¿En qué piensas tanto mi amor?” me preguntó mientras seguía embistiendo y besando por todo mi cuerpo.

“En que esto parece no real, parece como si fuera un sueño” confesé mirándolo triste y en seguida me besa yo me dejo hacer, feliz sintiendo sus labios en los míos, mientras siento que su mano acaricia mi miembro que hace que suelte un gran gemido de placer y miro que me sonríe traviesamente.

“Con esto está más que confirmado que es real y no es un sueño Ralph , estoy aquí contigo mi amor y siempre lo haré confías en mí”me sonrió dándome otro beso y yo correspondo el beso.

“Siempre confiaré en ti Billy siempre confiaré en ti” conteste jadeando ya no iba aguantar más las embestidas y esa maravillosa mano acariciando mi pene no iba a soportar más y como viendo mirada de placer William me contesta.

“Correrte mi amado aquí estoy contigo nunca te dejaré, te amo Ralph” con esas palabras comienzo a correrme en su mano gritando su nombre, enseguida noto como su orgasmo entra en mi interior, cuando terminaron nuestros orgasmos, Billy se salió de mi para luego acostarse a un lado mío y me acerca a su pecho yo solo me acurruco poniendo mi cabeza donde está su corazón y sonrío.

“Y que te pareció te gusto mucho tu regalo de cumpleaños Ralph”me sonrió acariciando mi cabello con suavidad y yo suspiro feliz.

“Fue el mejor regalo de mi vida, muchas gracias Billy”sonreí dándole un gran beso.

“Lo único que quiero es verte que seas feliz Ralph, te amo tanto” me contestó dándome un beso en mi frente y tapándonos con las sabanas.

“Yo también te amo Billy y gracias por hacerme feliz” sonreí aún más y el me corresponde la sonrisa.

“Lo hago por qué te amo y siempre lo haré Ralph Macchio” me sonrió y yo ya cierro los ojos de cansancio” ahora duerme que hoy has tenido un gran día, yo cuidaré tus sueños – me siguió diciendo Besando mi frente.

“Te amo William” eso fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormido no sin antes escuchar a Billy diciéndome que me saca una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

“ Yo también te amo Ralph, feliz cumpleaños”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y aquí está la versión en inglés para que la lean en ese idioma 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825085#main


End file.
